Best First Kiss: A Channy Holiday
by Always-BTR
Summary: what do you get when Sonny can't go away for the holidays? Channy of course! Story way better than the summary, i promise. R&R it! hope you enjoy a little pre holiday story. a little OOC but pure Channy others mentioned...Rated for some language


**i was in the holiday spirit so i though yall would enjoy this little one-shot about Channy :)**

**i haven't updated my other story in like 2 months, but i hope to do that at least over the holiday season, cause i have finals coming up. **

**This story was something i just dreampt up i guess so i wanted to write for yall.**

**lemme know how you like it!! don't forget to R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly...i do not own SWAT...but i do own the plot.**

* * *

_**SONNY'S POV**_

I couldn't believe I wasn't going to be able to go home for the holidays this year. I don't remember a time when I wasn't home with my amazingly big family for the best time of the year. Well, I guessed it would be my first holiday season in LA, California. That outta be interesting!

So, I was in my dressing room waiting for the newest sketch to be done rehearsing. I had already rehearsed mine and everyone else had the last one for the day. I was extremely bored, listening to my iPod – Rihanna's new song So Hard – while looking over my lines, to make sure I knew them. I knew them. I then started to sing the words that I knew by heart.

_**They can say whatever  
Imma do whatever  
No pain is forever  
Yup, you know this**_

_**Tougher than a lion  
Ain't no need in tryin'  
I live where the sky ends  
Yup, you know this**_

_**Never lyin', truth teller  
That Rihanna reign, just won't let up  
All black on, blacked out shades  
Blacked out Maybach**_

_**Imma rock this sh** like fashion, as in  
goin' till they say stop  
And my runway never looked so clear  
But the hottest b**** in heels right here**_

_**No fear, and while you getting your cry on  
I'm getting my fly on  
Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedestal  
I betta let ya' know**_

_**That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard**_

I was so into the song – jumping around, pretending to be on a stage performing in front of 1,000 screaming fans – that I didn't even notice someone walk in the door.

"Ahem" I could recognize that voice anywhere so I quickly jumped off the couch.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!!" What in the world was he doing here??

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." He said with a smirk.

"Wow really Chad really?" he just nodded.

"Why are you here??"

"Well I came to say 'Happy Holidays' and give you this gift since it is the last day to be here till next year…but I had more fun watching you." And again with the smirk and now the blushing.

"Well why would you be nice all of a sudden?"

"It is the holidays, so I thought for the sake of everyone at this studio…I wouldn't get into our daily argument." He stated matter-of-factly.

"That's uhh…sort of sweet of you, Chad."

"Yeah…well…here's your gift, Munroe." He handed me a small box and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I shook it and heard a small, little rattling sound. "Well, open it!" I did as I was told even though it wasn't Christmas yet. I couldn't believe what was in the box. I held up the small item and let it shine in the light. It was a gold charm bracelet that had seven charms on it. (A N the picture is on my page)

"Wow, Chad! Did you get all of these charms separately?" I didn't even look up at him when I asked this. The bracelet was so beautiful!

"Yeah, each charm has a different meaning…well at least in my eyes it does…Do you like it?" He asked with a hint of…nervousness? I looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"It's amazing, I love it…thank you so much!" he let out a sigh of relief I guess he didn't realize he was holding. "But why did you get me a gift?"

"Because I thought you deserved it and I finally wanted peace…so that's what the peace sign means."

"That's so sweet!" I couldn't believe he went to the trouble of getting me a gift. I suddenly felt guilty that I didn't get him anything. _Good thing we still have 2 days._

"Why aren't you going home for the holidays?" He asked

"My mom doesn't want to go through the trouble of getting a ticket and worry about flying through possible snow." I answered honestly, but then I had a burning question for him. "What do the rest of the charms mean?"

"Well…the star is because we're both stars." Wow, amazing he actually called me a star! "You know what the peace is for, the elephant is because of how often we stomp all over each other, the circle is because we always seem to go in circles with each other, the ball represents the fact that a new year is coming and new year's resolutions. Which brings me to the heart…" I thought he was going to stop there…but I hear him whisper to himself "_I can't believe I'm saying this!_" Then he continued. "The heart is my heart." I was dumbfounded and speechless. "I may have only known you for a year Munroe, but you have my heart…you always have, ever since we went on that fake date. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since. You annoy me to the point of breaking apart but I wouldn't have it any other way."

In his confession, I hadn't realized how close he was. I wasn't sure what to say…I knew I liked him but is being with him what I really wanted? I was extremely confused but couldn't stop looking at him.

He leaned in a whispered "tell me if I should stop." I didn't say anything and we kissed. His lips were so soft yet so strong at the same time. There was so much electricity going through me at the time but I can't explain how perfect it felt to have my first kiss taken by, not Chad Dylan Cooper, just Chad. It seemed like forever as his lips moved perfectly with mine…there was no one else in the world. Just us. When we finally pulled apart I saw a sparkle in _both_ of his beautiful blue eyes. _Best First Kiss Ever!_ We just stared at each other and I couldn't help but realize, as I came back to earth, that we would never be the same. In a good way…I think.

"Wow" he said with a big cheesy grin on his face and I couldn't agree with him more.

"Yeah" I said with a genuine smile on my face but I paused for a second before getting to what had to be said. "why…wha…did we…?" I wasn't really sure how to fraise my question but he stopped my rambling by putting his index finger on my mouth which sent even more electricity through me.

"Shh…the time for talking is over." He said his most famous line with all seriousness but I then noticed a smile creeping up. "I want you, Sonny Munroe, to be my girlfriend." Wow, he really didn't waste any time. I blushed and tried to hide my face but he held my chin forcing me to look at him. It was a beautiful site, it's like I was looking into his soul through his eyes.

"Yes Chad, I'll be your girlfriend." I had no idea where all that confidence came from, but I liked it.

He kissed me again but this time it was like pure love. I wasn't sure if I loved him but it felt right to be kissing him while being held in his arms…I loved it! We stayed like that…until the next year.

_OH YEAH! Best Holiday Season Ever!_

_

* * *

_

**Yeahhh i hope you like it and you R&R it! that would make me sooo happy lol**

**well i just wanna wish everyone a happy holiday and a safe one.**

**Luv Yall**

**-Shell :)**


End file.
